No Game No Life : Game Is Time
by Duneqs
Summary: This story take’s place at the end of No Game No Life: Zero. Sora and Shiro is rather curious about the history of Imanity and wants to learn more about the trio written on Stephanie’s necklace. So they venture off another timeline to meet their predecessors, Riku and Couronne
1. No Game No Life : Game Is Time

No Game No Life : Game Is Time

Prologue

The summoning of the infamous of Sora and Shiro has dented the world of This Board harder than anyone could ever imagined. They became the King and Queen of all of Imanity. They occupied territory of ferocious animals known as the WarBeast. They defeated an immortal being that can speak over 700 hundred languages in a game of Shiritori. Even the god himself is unmatched againts the fierce duo known as (_). With the superior intelligence that these two possesses, careful and effective plans that lead them to victory and the unbreakable bond they have with each other, they seemingly rose to the top with little to no effort. They have all authority of all Warbeast, a knight of the flügel race, an Elven spy and almost all the knowledge of the world they currently resides in. With all this power, NOTHING can possible stand in the way of this unstoppable duo. What can they possibly planning at this moment? Capture the remaining races? Enslave all Warbeasts? Or even...planning to defeat God himself...Again.

At The Beach

Playing volleyball, a ball rose up in the air leaving an opportunity to hit it with full force. Having realised this, the former princess, now assistant in a bikini, leaped in the air and pulls back her right hand behind her head. "Taaaaake this!" she said before unleashing all her strength into the smash causing her boobs to jiggle intensely and causing the ball to set on fire towards the direction of Sora. Sora ,the confident man that he is, let out a senile smile.

"Steph...this why you are wea-"

Sora miscaculating the speed of the ball, he misses the sphere made out of rubber. He instantly knew that he couldn't get away from the situation and decides to take it like a man."Ah fu-" he thought before having the a rubber ball hit his crotch going at a speed of mach 10. Upon impact, it created a sound wave capable of being heard from multiple miles from where they currently are. With Sora paralysed from the shock of the impact, the volleyball dramatically drops down the floor. Sora makes a face incomprehensible to the human brain and falls down to the ground, blood coming down his shorts. Shiro having heard the noise turns around to see his brother in a pool of blood."Brother! Is this what they call a period?" she says with curiosity. Sora unable to breath, says his last dying wish to his beloved step-sister "Shiro this will be the last time I will get to speak to you so listen closely" he said "Continue to rule Imanity and always remember blank never loses" as he says that his eyes becomes watered with tears "Shiro... I love you".Sora, having no regrets, loses conciousness. Shiro looks at him with eyes of sadness knowing that his brother met his cruel and somewhat unusual fate."I will continue our legacy and defeat Tet!" she said while crying uncontrollably. Stephanie is also crying but out of laughter, attempts to confront Shiro but it is to no avail. Shiro looks beyond the horizon of the beach "I will murder to whoever did this to my brother and AVENGE HIM". Stephanie slowly walks away...


	2. No Game No Life Chapter I

No Game No Life : Game Is Time

Chapter I

In the last chapter Sora got...let's just say got into a very very very unfortunate situation. And now he's in the hospital.

Sora wakes up on a hospital bed after that traumatic event at the beach that scarred him mentally and physically. He sits up straight and dramatically look to his right where the window is placed. Upon sight of the window, the brightness of the sun illuminates his eyes for a brief second before unleashing a beautiful, magnificent, once in a life time view of a brick wall. Disappointed at the rather crestfallen sight, he lays back down. Staring at the ceiling, he reflects upon his accomplishments.

"Life has changed alot for me and Shiro...I wonder what were we doing before this?". He thought.

Moments later the doctor walks in the room along with his little sister.

"Brother! Y-Your alive!"she said running towards her step-sibling for a hug.

Happy to see his little sister so gives her a half hearted smile and proceeds to hug her.

"Don't worry Shiro I'm still here."

But the news hasn't yet to be heard. The doctor walks in front of the bed where Sora is laying in, and begins.

"My King, I hate to tell you this...but I have good news and bad news".

"Combine them." replied Sora.

The doctor takes a deep breath.

"How can I put it King Sora...your penis is not alive".

Sora eyes begins to widen and sweat start dripping down his right elbow.

"We tried to save everything we can...we really did. When they rushed you in he hospital. Your unfortunate private parts were all over the place. The impact lf the ball cause your balls to pop and your penis to disappear off of the face of the earth. Your pubes disintegrated the cause of the is probably because of the ball getting caught on fire when it hit you".

Sora calms himself down. He mentally prepared himself for the moment the doctor would announce the results.

"Brother?" Shiro said worried for her brother.

"I'm okay Shiro... I expected it to be alot worst".

Confused at the situation. Shiro thinks for a moment and without a moment of hesitation says.

"B-but Brother...You're going to be a forever virgin".

Sora now realising this fact. Begins to act like what seems to be symptoms of a mental breakdown.

"I-It's o-okay... y-your br-brother has y-you. The b-bestest li-little in the wo-world. Yup he-he doesn't need anything else...doesn't need anything else...anything else" he replied before he lets out a cry so loud it could be best compared to a jet engine. His soul physically leaves his body in search of a new vessel.

The Palace Of Elkia

A week has now gone by since Sora has became stripped of his manliness. The young adult hasn't yet fully accepts the situation he is has now been put in too. He has been crying, crying and crying in the King's room while his little sister tries to comfort him as best as she could. Rumour has it, he tried to super glue a cucumber to his newly shiny crotch-buldge and attempted sexual intercourse with his right hand and tried to get an orgasm. He would soon fail however since he realised you can get an orgasm with a vegetable after a solid 6 hours of trying. Meanwhile the former princess of Elkia, Stephanie Dola, has been single handily running Elkia and Imanity as a whole while Sora is in a time of grief. She quickly got mad however since the endless papers and responsibilities took a toll on the young lady. Now she is making her way into the King's room to confront to King and Queen. Stephanie barges in the room making a ruckus only to see Sora lying down face first on a pillow crying his eyes out while Shiro is still attempting to comfort him.

"There there.". Says Shiro

But Sora wouldn't buldge and he keeps crying. Stephanie has enough of Sora's cowardness and feels used. She places her hand on Sora's and proceeds to slap it as hard as she could. The sound made a sound wave comparable to a whip. Sora simply does not react. Who knew Stephanie was this strong. Surely Sora knew.

"IVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND ALL YOUR CRYING. WHO CARES IF YOU LOST YOUR...YOUR...P-PENIS." screamed Stephanie

Sora looks at her with cold heartless eyes. And turns back to his pillow.

"It's not about losing my penis Steph. Nor that I have to pee through my butt. It's about my forever unfulfilled youth." He replied.

She immediately understood what he meant and couldn't care anyless about that.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE FACT YOU DID IT OR NOT. YOUR THE KING OF IMANITY. THE FATE OF A MILLIONS UPON MILLIONS OF IMANITY".

"You would never understand". He simply replies with a deep and cold hearted tone.

At that very moment Jibril barges in the room only to face the dense atmosphere. Only that she...does not realize the dense atmosphere.

"Master, I got something ne-". She said before getting so rudely interrupted by the screaming princess herself.

"WHATS SO GREAT ABOUT DOING IT ANYWAY. LIKE I DID WITH SOMEONE AND IT DIDN'T REALLY SATISFY MY YOUTH, I JUST DID BECAUSE EVERYBODY ELSE WAS DOING IT".

"You don't understand a single thing about a boy's youth. The happiness and joy a man ha-".

Just then it dawn upon Sora

"Wait you did it??". Questioning her

There was a long pause...

"Brother" Shiro said knowing what his brother is about to do.

"Jibril...take her to the tickle chamber". He said with a smooth and menacing voice.

"Yes master". She replied

"Wait, whaat?". Stephanie with her seemingly low Iq is still confused on the matter.

While Stephanie is busy questioning everything. Jibril take's her away to some unknown place Sora calls "The Tickle Chamber". Upon arriving there, Stephanie realises the multiple items along with a chair with straps. Jibril quickly straps her in the chair and begins. A loud scream was heard throughout the palace.

"Brother, I think that was to much". Shiro said being worried about Sora.

"Shiro, I wanna go for a walk, wanna come?"

She agreed to go waking with him so Sora could reflect about his unfortunate loss.

The Roads of Elkia

Moments later, The king and queen of Imanity is currently walking a narrow road full of Imanity and Warbeast alike. Sora in deep thought wondering about all things in his life. Which is his penis.

"What am I supposed to do. I can't * or * or play around with it when my Shiro and Stephanie is showering". He thought

Shiro being fascinated in something else ask Sora what's that on that man's crotch.

"Ohh...uhhh S-Shiro your too young" he replies.

"Im 11 years old" she replied.

"Thats my point."

Shiro being disappointed in the awnser his brother gave her, pouted but Sora didn't pay no attention. Matter of fact Sora got even more worried.

"Good for them" he said quietly.

"You know why is a penis even useful? They don't do anything! Like it's annoying and I JUST WANT MY PENIS BACK". He thought to himself.

Sora not being able to accept the situation thinks of ways to revive his penis.

"Maybe super-glue another cucumber or maybe make one out of paper mache. Wait no it's just gonna rip my skin out like last time".

They continue walking. Soon enough it gets its commencing to get dark.

"Brother we have to go back to the palace or else Stephanie is gonna scold us for not going back in time". Shiro said.

"Yea, I know. We'll get back in time" He replied

"Back in time...Back in time..."

After giving it some thought, it bestowed upon him

"SHIRO YOU ARE A GENIUS" Sora excitedly said.

Shiro just gave him a look since she didn't quite understand.

Sora ran to the palace as fast as she could while holding on to Shiro. She is still confused.

The Palace of Elkia

It has been days since then. Sora is in a basement somewhere in the giant castle doing something. Stephanie, again taking the responsibility of the ruler of Imanity, is once again pissed off since the real King and Queen is off to do what ever They are doing. After hours off searching Stephanie and Jibril found Sora and Shiro...in the castle.

"Master what are you doing?". Jibril asked.

Sora smiled while working on his new invention

"A time machine".


End file.
